This invention is concerned with a bulk container of the kind used in storage of materials, which container is normally transported from location to location by a fork lift truck and which comprises sidewalls and a base, with a recess or opening in its lower portion below the base, said recess or opening being capable of receiving the "tines" of a fork. Such a bulk container is hereinafter called a "container of the kind set forth".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,265 (van de Wetering) discloses a container of the kind set forth comprising foamed plastic. On the underside of and covering the area of the container are ribs running parallel to the sides, the outmost of which ribs form in effect continuations of the vertical walls of the container. The base of the container is flat and is connected to such walls by very small radiussed corners. Short stiffeners are provided for the ribs. At the entrance to the recesses, there are two such stiffeners that run in the direction of the recesses and extend both inwardly and outwardly to the end of horizontal outwardly extending ribs that reinforce the outside of the container. The forward ends of these stiffeners are tapered in an attempt to ensure that the entering ends of the forks do not engage the transverse ribs to cause the container to be moved but instead slide underneath the ribs. The taper may be at thirty-five to forty-five degrees.
While the tapered front ends of the stiffeners serve to enlarge the entrance to the recess, the enlargement is perforce no greater than the height of the stiffeners and furthermore the incline of the taper is such that there is a very significant probability that the tines will engage the stiffeners fairly flat on and damaging them. Thus the effect of these stiffeners is limited.